Quatre mots sur un piano
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Fic sur le triangle amoureux Vicki/Henry/Mike.


Le soleil était maintenant couché depuis 3 bonnes heures. Henry était vraiment inquiet Vicki n'était toujours pas, lui en voulait elle encore pour cette histoire, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il attrapa son téléphone, le portable de Vicki était sur répondeur, son angoisse augmenta. Il essaya à son bureau.

Une voix: le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué……

Henry raccrocha violemment, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû faire un mauvais numéro, il réitéra son appel et de nouveau le même message. Il attrapa son veste sortit précipitamment.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la ville, Mike Celluci pestait contre son téléphone, où diable était elle et pourquoi ne répondait elle pas, elle l'obligeait à se déplacer jusqu'à son bureau elle avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au même moment devant la porte du Vicki Nelson Investigation, ils furent surpris de ce trouver ici au même moment et inquiet par la même occasion, la probabilité pour qu'ils aient eu la même idée au même moment était bien trop mince. Mike poussa la porte, tous deux découvrirent avec effroi les lieux. Plus un meuble, plus un livre, ni de banc de muscu, ou de sac de sable, rien, le néant quelques papiers laissés sur le sol. Coreen Fennel apparut sur le seuil de la porte, la jeune assistance avait le visage grave.

Mike: Ah Coreen!

Sans dire un mot, elle leur tendit une lettre à chacun puis quitta les lieux aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était arrivée. Les deux hommes reconnurent l'écriture de Vicki. Elle était donc partit, voilà la solution qu'elle avait trouvé, cela dit ils étaient en grande partie responsable de cette situation.

**Flashback**

_Deux jours plus tôt. Bureau de Vicki Nelson._

_Henry et Mike en était venu aux mains, les deux hommes se provoquaient depuis des mois maintenant et là ça avait été la goutte de trop, les regards, les pics verbaux ne suffisaient plus._

_Vicki: ça suffit! Y'en a marre à la fin! Je ne suis pas un acte de propriété! Et puis merde battez vous, tuez vous mais foutez-moi la paix!_

_La jeune détective était partit laissant les deux hommes comme deux idiots. Sérieusement comment avaient ils pu croire qu'elle choisirait. Ils s'étaient finalement lâchés et séparés rentrant chacun chez eux réfléchissant comment il pourrait se faire pardonner auprès de la jeune femme._

**Fin flashback**

Henry et Mike quittèrent le bureau vide et se dirigèrent ensemble et instinctivement vers le bar du coin, sans un mot, ils prirent place à un table, Mike commanda un bourbon pur malt sans glace, Henry se laissa tentait par la même chose. Ils enquillaient verre sur verre sans broncher, regardant la lettre qu'ils avaient posé à côté d'eux. Les gens parlaient, la radio fonctionnait mais ils écoutaient sans entendre. La chanson Quatre mots sur un piano de Goldman venait de commencer.

_Quatre mots sur un piano, ceux qu'elle a laissés  
Quatre c'est autant de trop, je sais compter  
Quatre vents sur un passé, mes rêves envolés  
Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?  
Ne le saurai-je jamais ?_

_Cas très banal, cliché, dénouement funeste  
Trois moins deux qui s'en vont, ça fait moi qui reste  
Caresses, égards et baisers, je n'ai pas su faire  
La partager me soufflait Lucifer  
Depuis je rêve d'enfer_

_Moi j'aurais tout fait pour elle, pour un simple mot  
Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?  
Elle était mon vent mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau  
Etait-elle trop belle ou suis-je trop sot ?  
N'aime-t-on jamais assez ?  
Quatre années belles à pleurer, maigre résumé  
Cartes jouées mais la reine s'est cachée  
Quatre millions de silences, de regrets qui dansent  
Les questions, les soupirs et les sentences  
Je préférais ses absences_

_Moi j'aurais tant fait pour elle, pour boire à son eau  
Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?  
Elle était mon vent mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau  
Mais était-elle trop belle, ou bien nous trop sots ?  
N'aime-t-on jamais assez ?_

_Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour  
Vous deux, nouiez, filiez mon parfait amour  
Un matin vous m'avez condamné à choisir  
Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux  
Je vous laisse, adieu  
Choisir serait nous trahir_

_Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?  
Ne le saurai-je jamais ?  
La partager me soufflait Lucifer  
Depuis je rêve d'enfer_

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à la chanson enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient mais leur subconscient avait pris chaque parole, ça aurait pu avoir été écrit pour eux, chacun se reconnaissant dans les paroles. Ils prirent en même temps leur lettre et l'ouvrit.

_**«Cher Mike,**_

_**Toi et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps, on a été amis, amants, la frontière n'a jamais été très claire. Aujourd'hui les choses ont changé, en partie à cause de ma démission mais aussi de ma nouvelle façon de vivre et de mes fréquentations. On a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, se soutenant mais je crois qu'à cause de cette frontière mal définis tu t'es égaré, faisant de ma personne, une chose qui t'était acquise. Mais Je ne suis ni un objet, ni ta femme. Cette situation ne peut plus durer vous m'avez condamné à choisir et je ne peux pas et ne veux pas choisir alors comme le dit la chanson de Goldman «quatre mots sur un piano» **_

_Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour  
Vous deux, nouiez, filiez mon parfait amour  
Un matin vous m'avez condamné à choisir  
Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux  
Je vous laisse, adieu  
Choisir serait nous trahir  
_

_**Cette chanson nous résume bien. C'est probablement lâche mais c'est pour le moment la seule solution.**_

_**Adieu Vicki**_

De son côté, Henry lisait aussi les mots de la jeune détective.

_**«Henry,**_

_**Notre rencontre a été une bénédiction pour moi, à l'époque j'étais en perpétuel combat contre moi-même de part cette maladie dont j'été victime, tu m'as fait découvrir un autre monde, plus dangereux parfois que celui que je fréquentais jusque là mais j'ai enfin retrouvé un sens à ma vie grâce à ça et je ne t'en remercierais jamais. Notre relation n'a jamais été très défini, on flirtait dangereusement et autant l'un que l'autre on aimait ça, mais j'aurais dû penser qu'avec ta condition de vampire, un autre homme autour de moi finirait par te poser problème bien qu'en même temps tu savais qu'il faisait partit de ma vie, vous voir vous provoquer, vous battre comme si j'étais un vulgaire bout de viande, je ne peux plus le supporter. Comme je l'ai dit à Mike je citerai un passage de la chanson de Goldman**_

_Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour  
Vous deux, nouiez, filiez mon parfait amour  
Un matin vous m'avez condamné à choisir  
Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux  
Je vous laisse, adieu  
Choisir serait nous trahir_

_**Je te laisse sur ces mots et sur cette chanson qui nous résume bien.**_

_**Vicki**_

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, la chanson, effectivement ça les résumait bien. Ils se levèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés conscients qu'ils venaient de perdre la femme qu'ils aimaient.

FIN_  
_


End file.
